phineasandferbphineaslandfandomcom-20200215-history
Flynn 'n Fletcher's Diner
This page is under construction, but you can add more to it. is a very new diner chain that's been announced by Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. The diner has been serving up since October 5, 2010. Every restaurant is open 24/7. Menu You can add more if you like! Just don't delete the ones that are already there. Breakfast Omlettes * Bacon n' Egg with Cheese - A three-egg omlette with bits of pork bacon with a choice of swiss or gouda cheese. * Breakfast in One - A three-egg omelette with sausage, bacon, fire-roasted peppers and onions, mushrooms, diced tomatoes, shredded Cheddar cheese, and hickory sausage. Sweets * Chocopancakes - 3 - 5 chocolate chip pancakes with a egg (scrambled or sunnyside) and a choice of 2 strips of bacon and 2 breakfast sausages. * The Foster French Banana Toast - French toast topped with sliced bananas with cinommon tasting syrup drizzled on top. The Classics * Classic Diner Pancakes - 5 buttermilk pancakes, drizzled with maple syrup with a choice of butter or margarita on top. * Classic Diner Waffles - 3 buttermilk waffles, drizzled with maple syrup with a choice of butter or margarita on top. * Classic Diner French Toast - 4 homemade french toast slices, with options of maple syrup and butter or margarita on the side. Appetizers * Sampler - A basket of just one piece of everything in it. * Mozzarella Sticks - 10 golden-fried breadcoated mozzarella sticks with sides of marinara sauce, ranch sauce, and honey-mustard sauce. * Crunchy Chicken Strips - 10 golden crunchy chicken strips with sides of BBQ sauce and ketchup. * Nachos - 20 nachos, served with nacho cheese. Lunch Classic Sandwiches * Classic Cheeseburger - One beef patty with your choice of American, Swiss, Cheddar, or Pepper Jack cheese. Served with lettuce, tomato, pickles and onions on the side to put in your burger along with ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise. (* Double, Triple, Quadrouple, and Quintuple Cheeseburgers are available upon request.) (* No cheese is also accepted upon request.) * Mushroom 'n Swiss Veggie Burger - One veggie patty with with swiss cheese and sautéed mushrooms all in two whole grain buns. * Golden Chicken Burger - One all white chicken burger served with a choice of American or Swiss cheese. * Classic Club Sandwiches - Five small club sandwiches with lettuce, tomato, and slices of turkey in between buttermilk bread. (* Cheese is available upon request.) * Classic Pattymelt - A hand-pressed burger patty with melted Swiss and American cheeses, grilled onions and special sauce served on grilled rye bread. * Apatella Del Samadi - A made-up Jewish sandwich. Phineas gathered inspiration to make this cheese sandwich with lettuce, mushroom, onions, mayonnaise and grated cheese. All ingredients are gathered from Jewish markets. Soups The soups are kettle-cooked to be rich and hearty plus a choice of two dinner rolls. * Available Every Day: Chicken Noodle * Monday: Vegetable Beef * Tuesday: Vegetable Beef * Wednesday: New! Loaded Baked Potato * Thursday: New! Loaded Baked Potato * Friday: Clam Chowder * Saturday: Broccoli & Cheddar * Sunday: Broccoli & Cheddar Uniforms Chef Chefs wear a classic white chef hat, a white apron, a white shirt, black pants, and tennis shoes. Waiter Male - ♂ Male waiters where a classic blue and gold diner hat, a classic blue and gold vest, a blue shirt, a blue and gold shorts, and blue and gold rollerskates. Female - ♀ Female waiters where a classic blue and gold diner hat, a classic blue and gold vest, a gold color shirt, a blue and gold skirt, and blue and gold rollerskates. People Seen Eating This Food * Phineas Flynn - He was first seen eating his first food, Mozzarella Sticks, sharing it with Ferb Fletcher.